Worst One
by Phoenyx
Summary: One shot; John's POV at Bobby's house. Please... be kind!
1. Worst One

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, despite my many wishes. ::sigh.:: POV: John's (aka Pyro)  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review... constructive criticism appreciated, flames not. The purplish-blue button is calling to you....  
  
So there they were, right outside of Bobby's house. Damn cops.  
No doubt it was Ronnie who called. I think it's Ronnie, anyway, Bobby's brother. He ran straight up the stairs when Bobby froze his mom's cup of tea. I personally thought it was pretty cool. Apparently the feeling was not mutual for everyone else in the room.  
Right when he reached out to touch the cup I knew it was a bad idea. Something I would do, yeah, but not Bobby. I was the asshole; I was the show-off, and Bobby was every parent's wet dream, so to speak. But Icicle went for the gold. It was going to lead to something bad and I knew it the instant the cup dropped frozen onto the coffee table. His mother was shocked, that was pretty obvious. Disgusted, even. His dad was pretty much the same... trying to hide it, of course, but I saw it all. Just like I saw the anger, the jealousy, the shock and disbelief in Ron's eyes just before he raced up the stairs. Yeah, I knew what he was doing... but I didn't stop it.  
Why didn't I stop it? Heh, good question. To tell you the truth, I haven't a clue. Maybe I wasn't sure enough that he was calling them. Maybe I didn't care. Maybe it just didn't register as quickly as it should have, seeing as my skull tends to be the slightest bit thicker than most. I just didn't.  
Then Logan got the call. He didn't really REALIZE he'd gotten called at all until, of course, several rings later. 'Hm, my pocket is ringing. Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away.' Yeah, well, didn't work so well. He ended up picking it up, it ended up being Storm, blah blah blah.  
  
Then something happened. I'm not quite sure what it was, but Logan's eyes... changed. He was looking at that glass sliding door with that I'm- gonna-kill-somethin' look in his eyes. Only I noticed; Bobby was too caught up in his parent's conversation, and Rogue was too caught up in... well... Bobby. But the minute Logan's expression hardened, I knew something went wrong.  
And that leads me to the present.  
Slowly my head turns to the side as I see Rogue silently lower herself to the ground. Fear reflects in her eyes, clear as a mirror; it's easy to tell she's terrified. She stares anxiously at Logan's motionless body, blood slowly leaking from the bullet hole in his forehead, willing him to stand up, to heal. But he doesn't. Bobby quickly follows suite, dropping to his knees, his ice blue irises darting nervously to the side where an armed police officer now stands, pointing a loaded gun in our direction. Leaving me, standing alone on the porch, caught in what seems like a slow-motion movie scene.  
I can't let this happen. We can't be taken like this. They shot Logan; he didn't do anything, they just shot him... I lock eyes with Bobby for a moment, his gaze silently pleading me to stand down. But he knows I won't. I look back up at the young officer as his shaking hands raise the gun higher.  
"Get on the ground!"  
His voice is uneven; he's scared. He should be scared. All of them should be.  
"We don't wanna hurt you, kid." 'Oh, so Blondie decided to throw a few words in. That's great; don't wanna hurt me? What about him?!'  
I can't bring myself to look 'said' Blondie in the eyes; my gaze stops at Logan's motionless body and gets trapped there. It's kind-of ironic; I never really liked the guy, but now that he's been shot through the head, I start to feel a little compassion. I almost zone out, looking at the 'tough-guy,' willing him with all I've got to stand up again, just like Rogue had a few seconds before. Willing him to come back... but he doesn't. Guess I'm on my own.  
Subconsciously my hand reaches into my back pocket, gripping the cool metal of my lighter... my life, all in this little box. I won't let them take us. I won't let Logan die for nothing. They can't just shoot us down, we're not animals... we're real people. We have rights... and I'm about to explain them...  
"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?"  
My voice is smooth, compared to the young cop's shaky one. He won't be shaking for long, though. Damn them. Damn them all to hell and back. I won't let them treat us like this. Fuck Xavier. Fuck what we learned in school.  
Fuck the rules; game's over.  
My lighter flicks open.  
"I'm the worst one." 


	2. AN: PLEASE READ AND RESPOND

This fic was originally supposed to be a one-shot fic, but after some of the reviews I've gotten, I'm starting to reconsider. Honestly, I didn't think it was good enough to continue... Heh, I was half-dead when I wrote it, lol. Not... literally...  
  
Anyway, This is where I need help.  
  
WHERE DO I GO WITH THIS FIC?!!  
  
Those of you who want me to continue... where should I go with it? Is there some specific scene you want written out? I can try and write more, but I don't know exactly where to go. I am very confuzzled, so help me out here. If you really want me to continue, you're gonna have to guide me a little... I'm not very experienced at this.  
  
In other news:  
  
NY GE Pyromaniac: Yes, Pyro is amazing. Lol. Best character in the whole movie, in my opinion. Thanx!  
  
Hawk Martin: I didn't think you were still readin' my stuff, but thanx. Yeah, I'm getting that a lot, about the ending... thanx for that too. And if I get out of character, tell me, and I'll attempt to change it.  
  
GMUXMenSoaps: Thanx!! I appreciate that. (  
  
Peloton: Thank you very much, I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
The toaster: Lol, I like the name. But yes, Pyro's fun to fool around with; He's got lots of interesting, hidden emotions you can play with.  
  
Raven: Thanx about the ending, and I'll see what I can do about continuing the story.  
  
Anyway, to everybody: Thank you very much for the reviews, and if I didn't respond to your review, I'm sorry, I might have updated before you wrote, but I will try to respond.  
  
About continuing the story: I could do a whole bunch of one-shot fics of John's thoughts and roll them all into one big fic... one scene per chapter. (Was that understandable? Hm.,..) They wouldn't be in order, but at least they'd be there. I have some ideas: Remember the scene in Bobby's house, where John's looking at Bobby's family pictures? I could do a thought-fic on that and John's past, though I don't really know John's past, so I'd need a bit of help with that too. I could do a fic, also at Bobby's house, of John's thoughts when he was stuck in the room with Bobby's parents. And that whole conversation. I could do a fic of the car ride to Bobby's house. Or of the invasion of the mansion. Or of him leaving the X-jet at Alkali lake. Or going with Magneto. Or, I could just write a whole load of thought fics (not just john... Bobby, Rogue, Jubilee, even Kitty... anybody) on random scenes and put them as separate chapters.  
  
I need suggestions, people! Tell me what you want written, and I'll try it out. YOU people get to choose what I attempt to write fics on/of, so review this note, PLEASE, and tell me where to go!!!  
  
Thanx!! (  
  
-Phoenyx 


End file.
